Strutting
by Bleuboo2013
Summary: Shisui convinces Sakura to enter a swimsuit contest. Will Itachi be able to survive the shock of seeing her up on stage? Rate M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N BLEU HERE! HERES A NEW STORY THAT I GOT THE IDEA OF YESTERDAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**IDO NOT OWN NARUTO **

Itachi's POV

He didn't like this one bit. Not. One. Bit. He stood in the very back of the gathered group next to his best friend and older cousin, watching the young girls and women parade themselves across the stage in front of the audience in the heat of the sun. It was summer of course, and per tradition in Konoha, they were holding the annual Swimsuit contest yet again. Other years he hasn't quite minded the huge event. He'd even gone with the older male a few times for nothing but to humor the man. It was not a secret that his cousin was one of the biggest perverts around. And yet again this year, his cousin had dragged him to the event. Except one of the females parading on stage was none other than his younger brother's best friend and college classmate.

Haruno Sakura was her name. He had known her since she was young though he had never really had close interaction with her. Not as much as Sasuke had at least. She often was over at the house helping his mother cook meals and could often be found up in Sasuke's room scanning through whatever medical books could be found within the house of playing whatever video game their other friend Naruto brought over. Itachi had always considered the girl to be more of a sister than anything else. She also had always been a very pretty girl. Waste length pink hair, bright viridian eyes. She did has a slightly large forehead but it seemed to fit her somehow. He had to admit that lately she was filling out more and had become a very beautiful woman. And the worst part was…he was attracted to her. And he didn't like it. Not at all. He wanted her to still be in the sister slot in his life. And he certainly didn't like that she had entered this contest against Sasuke's, Naruto's and HIS own wishes. Shisui, being the pervert he was, encouraged her to do it. Told her that it would be a great experience for her. Itachi shot his cousin a covert glare which was answered by a wink from Shisui, who turned back to the stage when the next girl's name was called. Yamanaka Ino. Itachi knew that after Sakura's friend Ino was done on the stage that it would then be her turn.

Sakura's POV

Sakura stood nervously behind the curtain that kept the stage and the backstage separate. She was nervous. She couldn't help it. She had never done this before and she couldn't believe that she had let Ino and Shisui talk her into it. She should have just listened to what Sasuke and Naruto had said and not participated. Sasuke's brother also had protested to her entering the contest. She wasn't exactly sure why but he had been right. This wasn't her thing. She peeked around the edge of the curtain where Ino was strutting around the stage in her dark purple, barely there bikini. She watched her friend for a few moments before taking a quick glance at the crowd. She spotted Naruto and Sasuke in the front of the huge crowd of people. Sasuke had a bored, somewhat pissed off look on his face while Naruto's face held a hint of the pervert that she knew he could be. She wasn't surprised to see them there. They were her friends and had come to support her/protect her from the unwanted hands that seemed to rise from the crowd to attempt to cop a feel from the girls. She knew that if anyone got handsy with her that her boys would break faces. She smiled at the thought before doing another scan through of the group and her face heated up bright red at two figures that stood in the very back. She knew that the tall males were the perverted Shisui and his younger cousin Itachi. Both Uchiha's were watching Ino, one with a slight leer on his face while the other held a bored expression. Yeah…she really regretted entering this contest.

Through all the years that Sakura had been friends with Sasuke and had been spending her time at the Uchiha house, she had run into Itachi many times. They rarely spoke except for the initial greeting and some small talk whenever she came for dinner and he happened to be there, but she had developed a crush on the older man. He was very attractive. Any woman would agree with her and Sakura knew that she didn't stand a chance with him. Not when he could have much more beautiful women. Sakura didn't consider herself to be pretty. She considered herself to be average. Her forehead was huge and she had a huge butt. Or that's what she thought anyway. So she had kept her crush a secret from everyone around her. She knew that Ino suspected something but she had always made some excuse for it. If Sasuke and Naruto found out they would no doubt try to kill the older Uchiha. Shisui would probably just laugh and then hit on her like he always did. She was indeed surprised to find the two boys there. Shisui maybe not all that surprising, but Itachi. She hadn't known that he would be there. She couldn't go out there now…not in front of him. She turned to shoot a fearful gaze at the brunette standing behind her.

"Ten-Ten I don't think that I can do this." She said in a strained voice. The brunette, Ten-Ten, gave her sympathetic look and glanced over the pinkette's shoulder as Ino finished her strutting.

"You'll be fine, Sakura!" Ten-Ten encouraged her, giving her friend a warm smile. "Don't even think about it! Just go out there and knock them dead." Sakura swallowed hard and glanced to where Ino was walking off of the stage, shaking her ass as she went, which sent cat calls from the audience.

"Next we have Haruno Sakura!" The announcer bellowed through the microphone. Ten-Ten patted her friend on the shoulder and pushed her gently towards the stage. Sakura closed her eyes and sealed her resolve before opening her eyes again and taking that first step out onto the stage. In front of a sea of ogling men. She could do this she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY THERE! BLEU AGAIN! SO BY POPULAR DEMAND BY SECOND CHAPTER HAS NOW BEEN COMPLETED! I DON'T SLEEP AT NIGHT SO I FIGURED THAT I COULD CRANK IT OUT. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! **

* * *

She hated every moment of it. Hated. It. The eyes of the overly horny males in the gazing up at her hungrily from the crowd, the heat from the sun beating onto her pale skin, and of course the entirely too skimpy bathing suit that her friends had picked out for her to wear….nay for her to wear. She couldn't believe that she was actually prancing around a stage in front of a bunch of males, in front of **HIM **wearing the…abomination that she had been forced into. She glanced down covertly at the stringed one piece that she had bought. It was little more than string. Two of the baby pink strings swung around her neck from the neat little bow that held it together down her chest to juuuuuust barely cover her nipples and from there the strings converged into one thing strap that ran down the flat of her stomach to span into a V that just barely covered that of her most private part. From there the V hitched over her hips to the panel in the back before ending at the large bow that settled just below the small of her back. She hated it….it made her feel frumpy. However, Ino, Ten-Ten and Shisui had made her wear the damn thing. And to make matters worse, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of long haired man that stood in the very back of the group.

As soon as she tentatively pranced out onto that damned stage, his jaw clenched and he had a hard time containing his urges. As soon as he got one look at the sexy little monstrosity that the young woman was wearing, he felt his pants tighten painfully and he heard Shisui snicker evilly. Itachi whipped his head around to stare daggers into his cousin and knew at once that the older man had something to do with that….thing that Sakura was wearing. Shisui saw the expression on his face and burst out laughing. Although, before Itachi had the chance to attempt to kill the man, there was a commotion up front. Both he and Shisui turned to see the furious expressions of his little brother and Naruto storming up to tear the girl off the stage. Itachi couldn't help but smirk at the protectiveness of the girls friends.

"You going to go check on her, Ita-chan?" Shisui asked, laughter clear in his voice as the two of them watched Sasuke throw his jacket over the girl and tear away from the scene, Naruto following hot on his heals away from the confused and enraged yells of the men in the vicinity. Itachi glanced from the scene to his cousin and back.

"Hn." Came his famous Uchiha reply as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked in the direction his brother had disappeared with the pinkette.

Sakura was utterly surprised by the reaction of her boys to the whole fiasco. One minute she had been going through her act when she was torn from the stage by both Sasuke and Naruto before she even knew what happened. Sadly, it really shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. She should have been used to being jerked out of any kind of danger by the two over protective males. She just hadn't realized just how badly they would react to the swimsuit. And she could tell that both of them were majorly pissed off and ready to break faces. God help them all if they found out that it had been Sasuke's own cousin that had suggested it. She inwardly sighed as she a jacket was thrown over her shoulders and she was ushered away from the stage and down the street to the Uchiha house hold. Sasuke threw open the door, much to the surprise of his mother who hurried out of the kitchen at the commotion.

"What on earth is going on?" Uchiha Mikoto exclaimed before taking in the sight of the mostly naked pinkette. "Sakura-chan what on earth…?" She said before Sasuke cut her off.

"We just came from the swimsuit contest, Mother. We simply didn't approve of the….monstrosity that she was wearing. So we brought her here to change." He told his mother. His mother's gentle eyes widened slowly and she looked to the young woman standing in her living room.

"Swimsuit contest? I think Shisui mentioned something about taking Ita-chan to go see that." She said. At that moment the front door opened again and a giggling Shisui and a very not amused Itachi came strolling through the door. Shisui immediately enveloped Sakura in a big hug.

"Sakura-chan! You were great! I liked your swim suit very much!" He said with a wink. Sakura gave him an annoyed look but hugged him back. Itachi watched on with a slightly irritated face before grabbing Shisui by the collar of his shirt and dragging him back.

"You are the one who picked that out, are you not?" Itachi asked in a cold voice that had everyone in the room looking at the two. Sasuke growled and shot forward to try to land a punch on his cousin, who ducked out of Itachi's grip and avoided said punch. He gave a closed eyed smile.

"Who? Me?" He said with fake innocence. Itachi rolled his eyes and took the time to glance at Sakura who was still standing mostly naked.

"Mother, would it be alright if I lent Sakura-san some of your clothes? I'm not sure if she would want to continue home in what she is currently wearing." Itachi said to his mother in a low voice and his mother gasped.

"Oh goodness me! Yes! Itachi could you go ahead and grab her some clothes then? My hands are a bit dirty at the moment from making lunch." She said before hurrying back into the kitchen. Itachi sighed and grabbed Sakura by the hand to lead her towards the back of the house despite Sasuke and Naruto's protests that they could do it. Shisui held both of the boys back against their will and grinned knowingly at the two retreating forms.

Itachi led her into his parents room and letting go of her hand, he went to rummage through his mother's spare clothing drawer.

"I apologize for having you help me, Itachi-san." Sakura voiced as she watched him. Itachi glanced back at her and then turned to grab a red dress that looked to be about her size. He walked back to her with the dress and handed it to her, making sure that their skin never touched. He looked down at her and gave a small smile. He made an effort to keep his eyes away from her scantily dressed self for fear of showing any of the attraction that he held for her.

"It is fine, Sakura-san. I am sorry that Shisui caused so much trouble with this." He said. "I thought that you were great however." Sakura looked at him in surprise and blushed, taking the dress from his hand and turning away.

"Thank you, Itachi-san. I'll just go change now." She said and walked out of the room and into his brothers room across the hall. He watched her go, wondering about the blush that had shown on her beautiful cheeks moments before. And strangely enough his pants tightened yet again. He glared at his brothers door and clenched his fists. He needed to get control of the reaction that she brought out in him before he did something stupid. Like push her against a wall and kiss her until she was breathless. He quickly shoot the thought from his mind before heading back down the stairs and into the living room where his brother, Naruto and Shisui were waiting.

* * *

END!

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3! COMING SOON HOPEFULLY! IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bleu here again! You guys are so spoiled with how these chapters who guys have got me cranking out everyday! Technically this chapter was supposed to be out last night but I was just so tired and couldn't finish it so I went to bed. But it has been finished! I hope you guys find it as good as the rest of the chapters! Enjoy and let me know how you think about it! **

* * *

It was a good 15 minutes before Sakura joined the four males again in the living room. She walked in to find both Sasuke and Naruto shooting glares at Shisui who was lounged on the sofa comfortably while Itachi watched on with a expressionless face. She didn't make her presence known as she watched the four of them.

"That thing was your idea wasn't it, Shisui?" Sasuke growled through gritted teeth. Shisui looked up at him with that look of innocence that he was known for.

"Now, itoko-chan, do you really think that I would allow her to wear such a thing?" Shisui said, his voice conveying false hope at his younger cousin's accusation. Sasuke glared.

"Oh whatever, Shisui. We all know that you are a pervert. Who else but you would have convinced her to wear that?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah yeah, Shisui! How could you make my Sakura-chan wear something so…revealing?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Itachi raised an eye at this from his place against the far wall where he stood leaning against the wall, his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans.

"I don't recall Sakura-san belonging to you, Uzumaki." Itachi voiced in a cool tone. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"What's it matter to you, aniki?" Sasuke said, he himself raising an eyebrow at his older brother's words. Itachi shrugged and titled his head so that his long black pony tail fell over his shoulder.

"I am only saying that I was not aware of Sakura-san belonging to anyone. Or…am I perhaps mistaken?" Itachi was all too aware of how much his usually calm and collected cool voice sounded much darker and dangerous than it should have been. That he did not like. And he liked it even less when he heard a soft cough and the boys turned to see Sakura standing in the entry to the living room. He was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed that the dress that he had let her borrow hugged her small, luscious form in all the right ways. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I certainly don't belong to anyone, Itachi-san." Sakura said as she made her way farther into the room to take a seat on one of the love seats. "And it's not entirely Shi-chan's fault." Sasuke turned his death glare on his cousin yet again.

"I freaking knew you had something to do with this, Shisui!" Sasuke snapped and grabbed his cousin by the collar of his shirt. Sakura shot forward from her chair to grasp Sasuke's arm and pulled him away from his cousin, who was still just smirking at the situation.

"Stop that, Sasuke-kun! I told you that it was not only his fault. Just let it go. It's over and done with." She said. Itachi sighed.

"Sakura-san you know how Sasuke is. He's not going to let this one go." He said, looking at her. Sakura looked at the older brother of her best friend and couldn't help but blush at the intense look in his onyx eyes. This did not go unnoticed by the oldest male in the room, who's smirk grew into a more mischievous one.

'Well well well! It looks like Ita-chan isn't the only one smitten. Oh this will be fun!' Shisui thought. He stood from the sofa and clapped his hands together.

"Let's just forget that this whole thing ever happened! Saku-chan is safe! And that's what matters right?!" Shisui voiced happily. Itachi shot his a glare that stilled the older man in his tracks. Shisui knew that the look on Itachi's face would mean extra work for him to do at the shop. Shisui sighed and then smiled at his cousin. "Well then! I should go say goodbye to Aunty and then be off home! Itachi, why don't you walk Saku-chan home?" Shisui suggested and before Itachi could get over the slight shock of being asked to walk the female he was entirely too attracted to home, Shisui beat a hasty retreat into the kitchen where a resounding goodbye could be heard before the man disappeared out of the side door in the kitchen. Itachi's eyes darkened and he swore he would get his revenge on the stupid fool before turning to Sakura with a small smile.

"Shall we?" He asked her softly. Sasuke stepped in front of the girl quickly.

"Naruto and I can walk her home, aniki." Sasuke growled as he gently grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled both her and Naruto from the house. Itachi raised an eye brow at the retreating three and sighed. That was the second time today that he had watched the retreating back of the sinfully beautiful pinkette . There was a moment before she disappeared out of the door that his eyes dropped down to the curve of her ass and there was yet another stirring reaction in his pants. He growled in annoyance. He really needed to do something about his attraction to that damned pink haired woman. He ran a hand through his hair before retreating back up the stairs to take a very cold shower in hopes of stilling the fire that raged through his blood.

* * *

He didn't see her again until a few days later. He was leaning over the counter of his bar with his forehead pressed against the cool wood, when the pinkette walked in with a few of her friends. He knew immediately when she entered because she let out a laugh when one of her friends made a joke that she thought was funny. He looked up from the counter and watched as she and three other girls took a table in the far corner of the room. She hadn't noticed him standing behind the bar until one of her friends pointed towards the bar and shooed her in the direction. He watched Sakura stand up and turn in the direction of the counter and he was surprised to see her steps falter when she finally noticed him. He sent he a small smile as she approached the counter.

"Hello, Sakura-san." He said, his voice going softer than what he would have liked. He mentally kicked himself for letting his affection for her enter his voice. He was supposed to be controlling the urges, not letting her see them. Sakura smiled shyly at him and he again noticed the pink blush rise on her cheeks. In his opinion the blush brought out her eyes more.

"Good evening, Itachi-san. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Do you work here?" She asked in a polite voice that he found he didn't like her using while speaking to him. He let out a breath of a laugh as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I actually own this place. Together with Shisui that is." He said simply before turning away to pull some glasses down from the top shelf. "I take it that your friends sent you over here to order, correct?" He asked, glancing back at her. Sakura fiddled nervously with the hem of her red baby doll tank.

"Um…yes. They weren't exactly sure of what they wanted so they sent me over." She said, pushing a strand of pink hair away from her face and behind her ear. Itachi let out a chuckle.

"Ordering drinks can be a tricky business." He said setting the glasses he had pulled onto the counter in front of him. "How about this, I'll surprise you ladies with the drinks. I'm a pretty good judge of personality so I'll see if I can match up the drink with the girl." He said smirking at her. Sakura's viridian eyes brightened.

"Oh! That sounds great! Thank you so much, Itachi-san." She exclaimed excitedly. Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"You are welcome, Sakura-san. I'll bring them around when they are ready, hm?" He said and as she smiled in agreement and walked back to her table he took notice of the short skirt that she wore. Good God his mind was being corrupted. He shook his head of the thought and watched as she rejoined her friends and sighed as he saw one of the girls shoot him a very interested glance. A much too interested glance. He gave a small smirk before setting to work on the girls drinks. Once he had finished making the last of them, he placed each of them carefully on the platter and walked them over to the table that the girls occupied.

"Here you are, ladies. Hope you enjoy." Itachi said shooting the girls a polite smile before turning to return back to the counter. Before he could go far though, Sakura caught the sleeve of his shirt between her fingers and he stopped to look down at her curiously. Sakura gave another shy smile and he reveled in the way that her eyes seemed to light up when she looked at him.

"Thank you very much, Itachi-san." She said, her voice showing clearly just how happy she was. Sakura inwardly chided herself on how overly friendly she was being with the man. She had promised herself that she would not get too friendly with him. Though she was surprised that she seemed to see him a bit more lately than she used to. Her face brightened against her will when he showed her a smile that she had never seen before on his face. To her eyes it looked like his eyes held something deeper and it took her breath away.

"Anytime, Sakura." He said and he walked away. Sakura watched him walk away and then turned back to where three sets of knowing eyes watched her. The blonde tilted her head to the side and smirked.

"So…forehead, I see that you and Sasuke's brother seem pretty close." Ino said flicking a strand of hair that escaped her high pony tail away from her face. Sakura couldn't seem to keep the blush from her face as her three friends continued to stare at her. She shook her head quickly and took a small sip of the pinkish drink that Itachi had set in front of her.

"It's not like that. He's probably just worried about the effects that the contest had on me. That's all, I'm sure of it. He's always friendly with me whenever we actually do see each other." She said, trying to maintain eye contact because she knew that if she looked away, she would give her crush on the older of the Uchiha brothers away to her friends. Ten-Ten, the brunette, let out a laugh.

"Well I'm sure that you seem to have developed a bit of a crush on little Sasuke's older brother." She said. Sakura glanced quickly over her shoulder at the bar to make sure that Itachi hadn't heard a word Ten-Ten had said. She saw that was busying himself with cleaning some of the glasses and wasn't looking at them. So he hadn't heard them speaking about him. Good. She looked back at her friends. The shy darker haired girl who sat beside Ten-Ten finally spoke up.

"S…Sakura-chan. You d-don't need to be shy about l-liking him y-you know." She stammered. Sakura looked over at the girl and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Hinata. But I really don't see him that way." Sakura said firmly. Ino rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

"Whatever, forehead. We will get you to admit to the truth sooner or later. You'll see." The blonde said simply. Sakura shot her friend a glare.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. There is nothing to admit to." She growled. She would NOT admit to it. "There really isn't." She said again and tried to ignore the disbelieving looks coming from her friends. She sighed and cast a glance at the Uchiha male who had at that moment turned to stare at her from across the room. Their eyes locked and she felt that damn blush of hers creeping over her pale cheeks and she kept telling herself that she wasn't going to allow herself to admit to the feelings rushing around inside of her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me Reviews please! **


	4. To My Readers! Don't kill me!

Hey guys! Bleu here! Just here to inform you that I am hard at work on the next chapter but am going through a moment of writers block but I assure you that I will try to update as soon as I can! 


End file.
